A Farm Girl's Best Friend!
A Farm Girl's Best Friend! - Season 1, Episode 4 * Previous: The Land That Never Was! * Next: Clowning Around! A Farm Girl's Best Friend! is the fourth Season 1 episode from the fanmade Bubble Guppies spin-off, The Freshwater Crew, and the fourth episode overall. * Rylie * Ronnie * Callie * Hiro * Dawn * Felix * Kimmy * Lucas * Opal * Leif * Pansy * Axel * Dr. Humpback (debut) Callie finds a stray dog and wants to adopt it, but instead got adopted by a rotten kid. Now she must do something to protect the dog. * This episode is similar to the original show's episode "Bubble Puppy!". * This is Dr. Humpback's first appearance in the spin-off. (The episode begins with Callie on her way to school; she passes by a large rock. The sound of a dog barking is heard, and she swims back to it with a look of confusion on her face.) * Callie: Now where in tarnation did that come from? (She approaches the rock, and something jumps out from behind the rock; a merdog. It has light orange fur, a big black nose, and a black collar with a white fish-shaped tag. The cowgirl smiles at it.) * Callie: Well, aren't you a big boy! (It runs off.) * Callie: Whoa! Where do you think you're going? (She follows the dog, which lead her to the pet adoption center. The adoption vendor notices the two, and takes the dog up into her arms.) * Adoption Vendor: Oh, hi there. * Callie: Howdy. * Adoption Vendor: Are you here to adopt a pet? * Callie: Oh...well, I'm just on my way to school, ma'am. (She takes a glance at the one she encountered earlier. It's a lot bigger than the other puppies.) * Callie: Just...do you think you can try to keep that one reserved for me? * Adoption Vendor: Oh. That guy? I'll try my best. * Callie: (frowning) Uh...all right, then. (The light orange merdog plays with a red ball, then a bubble floats up to its face. It jumps out at the bubble, and it pops. It looks up at Callie and places one of its paws on her hand, prompting her to smile.) * Callie: Oh, you're a good boy! * Adoption Vendor: He sure is. (looks at watch) It's time for me to feed them. (She slithers over to the large food bowl and pours dog food in it.) * Adoption Vendor: Time to eat, puppies! (Callie starts to leave; the dog lets out a sad whimper.) * Callie: I can't right stay right now. I have to go. (She swims off with a frown. The scene cuts to Dr. Humpback's classroom, where the rest of Callie's friends are. When entering the room, Dr. Humpback is seen as a small, blue humpback whale.) * Dr. Humpback: Good morning, everyone! * All except Callie: Good morning, Dr. Humpback! (They heard the door open, and Callie slowly makes her way inside. She takes a seat in her usual spot, which is between Leif and Hiro. She has a sad look on her face.) * Rylie: Hi, Callie! Did--- (noticed the expression on Callie's face) Callie? * Pansy: You look sad, Callie. What's wrong? * Callie: Me? Sad? (forcing a smile) Well, maybe a little. (frowning) See, I passed by the pet adoption center, and...I'm not sure if I told y'all this, but when I was just a little girl, I've always wanted a dog. * Leif: What happened to the one you had before? * Callie: She ran away. ( ---work in progress!---